


The Reveal Of Phantom Thief Actions

by Pixxyofice



Series: Pix's Chat Fics [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Akira from Inaba, Gen, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, yes. this is a group chat fic. no i do not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: [gender.... it is an enigma] ...[gender.... it is an enigma] akira, i believe you used the wrong group chat again.[be gay do crime] wrong[be gay do crime] FUCK WRONG CHAT---akira slips.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Pix's Chat Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191713
Comments: 26
Kudos: 301





	The Reveal Of Phantom Thief Actions

**Author's Note:**

> P4 group chat (+ akira)  
> Dumbasses of Inaba  
> Souji - weve been in a relationship for 2 years-  
> Yosuke - thats gay  
> Chie - wakey wakey eggs and steaky  
> Yukiko - i like my men how i like my coffee. i dont like coffee  
> Kanji - sew what's up  
> Rise - i'll risette your sexuality!  
> Teddie - being a human is unBEARable  
> Naoto - gender.... it is an enigma  
> Akira - be gay do crime
> 
> (phantom thief chat, first time)  
> Nasty Crime Bois  
> Akira - be crime do gay -> Crime Boi  
> Ryuji - the gay cant catch me  
> Ann - ❤️crepes❤️  
> Yusuke - Penniless Painter
> 
> (phantom thief chat, second time)  
> Nasty Crime Bois  
> Akira - I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy thicc and the clap from my asscheeks is alerting the student council president that we’re the phantom thieves  
> Ryuji - HEY IM A PHANTOM THIEF LOOK AT ME  
> Ann - Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*  
> Yusuke - abstract expressionism  
> Makoto - vroom vroom im in me mum's motorcycle
> 
> the reason that there are two separate versions of the phantom thief group chat is that, well... you know how in group chats sometimes, memes happen and cause people to change their names? yeah. look at the second version of the phantom thief group chat. please, do tell me what you think happened that inspired those names.
> 
> basic backstory stuff: akira befriended the IT before he got arrested and yeeted on probation. maybe he's technically breaking the rules by being in their group chat. nobody in the IT cares. The fic's first part takes place right after they meet akechi for the first time, and the second part (indicated by the cut) takes place after makoto awakens her persona.

6/9/2016  
10:00 pm

**Dumbasses of Inaba**

**[sew what's up]** I FINALLY got the dolls finished!

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** 👀👀👀👀 show us!!!

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** i would like to see the results of your effort, as well.

**[sew what's up]** Youll get to see them when I ship them all out.  
**[sew what's up]** I promise.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** awww!  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** can't even take a picture real quick? Not for even a little peek~?

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** i'm sure kanji wants it to be a surprise.

**[sew what's up]** Yeah.  
**[sew what's up]** Exactly what Naoto said.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** i wanna see them!!  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** but... i understand...

**[sew what's up]** I put a lot of love into these guys! You better be prepared to cuddle the shit out of them!

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** i'm sure we will.  
**[gender.... it is an enigma]** thank you, kanji. i'll be patiently waiting for it to arrive.

I really don't trust Akechi, there's Something he's hiding from us **[be gay do crime]  
**_Wrong Chat_ **[be gay do crime]**

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** No, please, do go on.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** 👀 _spill_ 👀

Haha that Really wasn't meant for here **[be gay do crime]  
** Wait **[be gay do crime]  
** Naoto you don't like Akechi **[be gay do crime]**

**[sew what's up]** Yeah. They hate the guy.

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** _strongly dislike,_ Kanji _._

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** aka hate!!   
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** c'mon akira! Spill~  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** Spillllllllllll~  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** akiraaaaaaaaaa

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** i believe he went to the group chat that message was intended for.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** whaaaaaat!!

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** disappointing.

6/9/2019  
10:20 pm

**Nasty Crime Bois**

Just messed up **[be crime do gay]  
** Oh God. **[be crime do gay]**

**[❤️crepes❤️]** akira???   
**[❤️crepes❤️]** D: ???

**[the gay cant catch me]** you okay?

I'm fine **[be crime do gay]  
** I just **[be crime do gay]  
** Accidentally Typed Phantom Thief Business Into Another Group Chat. **[be crime do gay]**

**[❤️crepes❤️]** oh no!!

**[the gay cant catch me]** dude?

**[❤️crepes❤️]** please say it wasn't bad :(

I am So lucky the message was just me being Suspicious of Akechi **[be crime do gay]  
** Imagine if I had slipped up about Personas. Would've been Bad. **[be crime do gay]**

**[❤️crepes❤️]** thank god❣️

**[the gay cant catch me]** this yuor inaba group chat?

Yeah, the Inaba group chat **[be crime do gay]  
** yuor **[be crime do gay]**

**[❤️crepes❤️]** yuor

**[the gay cant catch me]** sht uup  
**[the gay cant catch me]** shut up

**[❤️crepes❤️]** sht

sht **[be crime do gay]**

**[the gay cant catch me]** GIMME A BREAK  
**[the gay cant catch me]** howd they react

Weirdly, they Agreed with me **[be crime do gay]**

**[❤️crepes❤️]** they what?

**[the gay cant catch me]** they AGREED?  
**[the gay cant catch me]** WITH BEING SUSPICIOUS OF AKECHI?  
**[the gay cant catch me]** PEOPLE LIKE THAT EXIST?

Yeah. **[be crime do gay]  
**_[sent [no please do go on.png]]_ **[be crime do gay]**

**[❤️crepes❤️]** huh. that Is weird.

Before I do this again **[be crime do gay]**

[ **[be crime do gay]** changed their nickname to **[Crime Boi]** ]

My name in that chat is Be Gay Do Crime. **[Crime Boi]  
** This is so it Won't happen again. **[Crime Boi]**

**[❤️crepes❤️]** good❣️❣️

**[the gay cant catch me]** weird how the guy with the detective prince as an icon dislikes akechi.

About that **[Crime Boi]  
** You Know that I Know Naoto, right **[Crime Boi]  
** That's actually Naoto themselves. **[Crime Boi]**

**[the gay cant catch me]** WAHT

**[❤️crepes❤️]** Excuse Me????

**[the gay cant catch me]** THATS NAOTO  
**[the gay cant catch me]** DON'T JSUT LEAVE US WTH THAT WHAT THE HELL

* * *

6/22/2016  
7:30 pm

**Dumbasses of Inaba**

**[thats gay]** guys thank you so much! i love the headphones wearing frog the most

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** You didn't like my kiss?

**[thats gay]** dude

**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** gay

**[thats gay]** i was talking about the gifts everyone else gave me-  
**[thats gay]** chie i swear to susanoo

**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** im jokin!  
**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** what did souji actually give you

**[i like my men how i like my coffee. i dont like coffee]** A hersheys kiss?

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** That's a secret.

**[sew what's up]** I'm glad you liked my frog, Yosuke.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** Yosuke!! Did you like the new headphones I gave you~?

**[thats gay]** yes i do! they'll be super great with the laptop naoto got for me!

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** i'm glad it made it in one piece. I made sure it matched with rise's gift.

**[being a human is unBEARable]** i almost missed the day!!! T_T   
**[being a human is unBEARable]** don't worry tho!! teddie was able to get you a bunch of those stickers you wanted!

**[thats gay]** which will go all over my new laptop, of course  
**[thats gay]** wait, that means the cookbook... its from chie and yukiko?

**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** dont worry we didnt make the recipes ourselves  
**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** we had souji look over it too!

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** I had to be sure.

**[thats gay]** wow...  
**[thats gay]** hard to believe im 22 honestly  
**[thats gay]** if only akira was able to get me a present, but probation rules are so stupid.

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** he's technically breaking probation by being present in this group chat.  
**[gender.... it is an enigma]** breaking the rules further by sending a present would not reflect well on him.

Queen, your Persona's skills seem to be very magic focused. **[be gay do crime]  
** We'll have to stock up on more magic recovery items in the future **[be gay do crime]**

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** ...  
**[gender.... it is an enigma]** akira, i believe you used the wrong group chat again.

wrong **[be gay do crime]  
** FUCK WRONG CHAT **[be gay do crime]**

**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** UM??

6/22/2016  
7:38 pm

**Nasty Crime Bois**

Please End Me **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** Akira???

Leave my body to Decompose **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]  
** Let me Return to the Earth **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[HEY IM A PHANTOM THIEF LOOK AT ME]** dude you alright

**[abstract expressionism]** I believe he is being dramatic.

I'm Not **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[HEY IM A PHANTOM THIEF LOOK AT ME]** cna you tell us anythin

**[vroom vroom im in me mum's motorcycle]** Did something bad happen in Mementos earlier? You didn't look too concerned back then, though. What's wrong?

I'm so Dumb **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]  
** You know that Inaba group chat i'm in **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** Oh no,,

**[HEY IM A PHANTOM THIEF LOOK AT ME]** oh no

**[vroom vroom im in me mum's motorcycle]** Inaba group chat?

**[abstract expressionism]** A chat like this one but with his remaining friends from Inaba, I believe.

I slipped up even Worse than last time **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]  
**_I Directly said the word Persona in the message_ **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[HEY IM A PHANTOM THIEF LOOK AT ME]** OH SHIT

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** D: OH NO

**[abstract expressionism]** hm. Not good.

**[vroom vroom im in me mum's motorcycle]** I haven't even been a part of this team for two days... We could be found out?

6/22/2016  
7:38 pm

**Dumbasses of Inaba**

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** I believe this confirms the theory, Naoto.

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** indeed it does.

**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** THEORY?

**[i like my men how i like my coffee. i dont like coffee]** What were you making a theory about? Akira having a persona?

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** Congrats, Yosuke. You were gifted something from Akira.  
**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** Knowledge.

**[thats gay]** knowledge is a great present and all but  
**[thats gay]** im more concerned about what hes going through!

**[sew what's up]** Yeah.   
**[sew what's up]** If Akira has a Persona, that most likely means he's going through a lot of shit.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** he mentioned someone named queen, right?  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** he definitely has more than one person with Personas with him!

**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** ITS TIMES LIKE THIS WHERE I JUST WANT TO STOMP INTO TOKYO MYSELF!  
**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** ILL KICK THE ASS OF WHOEVER OBJECTS!!

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** you know why we can't do that, chie.

**[wakey wakey eggs and steaky]** ARGH

**[i like my men how i like my coffee. i dont like coffee]** I really wish we could support him, though.

Theory? **[be gay do crime]  
** What theory **[be gay do crime]**

**[gender.... it is an enigma** ] uh...

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** That the Phantom Thieves are a group of Persona Users, just like we were.

Just like you were? **[be gay do crime]**

6/22/2016  
7:42 pm

**Nasty Crime Bois**

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** being found out is a real risk!!  
**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** plus, akiras on probation! if one of his inaba friends tells someone akira broke probation...

**[HEY IM A PHANTOM THIEF LOOK AT ME]** wed be in realdeep shit

**[vroom vroom im in me mum's motorcycle]** Oh no, that's awful. You think they would do that?

**[abstract expressionism]** considering that he has told us these are the only friends left from inaba  
**[abstract expressionism]** yes.

So. **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** he brought out the single word dot,,,

**[vroom vroom im in me mum's motorcycle]** Does that mean something? Akira, please tell us what's wrong.

There's nothing wrong. In fact there's a lot Right. **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]  
** Turns out my Inaba group chat is Also filled with Persona Users **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[HEY IM A PHANTOM THIEF LOOK AT ME]** WHAT HTE FCUK

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** um????  
**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** didn't you say the first detective prince and risette were in that chat???????

**[abstract expressionism]** other persona users?  
**[abstract expressionism]** that's possible?

**[vroom vroom im in me mum's motorcycle]** Wait a second. You know the first Detective Prince? You know them on a personal level to be in the same group chat as them?

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** AND RISETTE? BOTH OF THEM ARE PERSONA USERS?

6/22/2016  
7:45 pm

**Dumbasses of Inaba**

**[thats gay]** dude?

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** He knows about Personas and is presumably the leader of the Phantom Thieves.  
**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** He may need our help.

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** help that we cannot easily provide, due to our scattered locations.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** i meannnnn  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** we couuuuld help him with advice here! might as well go all the way in breaking probation here~

**[sew what's up]** That's dangerous advice, Rise.   
**[sew what's up]** I agree, though. Let's help him all we can.

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** maybe i can finally get to send these pictures of our persona group shot~  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** and then souji can give him leader advice!

Persona Group Shot? **[be gay do crime]**

**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** yeah!!!!  
**[i'll risette your sexuality!]** _[sent [ITPersonaSquad.png]]  
_ **[i'll risette your sexuality!]** super good quality, courtesy of our lovely naoto~

**[gender.... it is an enigma]** it wasn't just me.

**[weve been in a relationship for 2 years-]** You did a majority of the work, Naoto. You deserve to be proud of it.

6/22/2016  
7:48 pm

**Nasty Crime Bois**

They're offering to give us Advice **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]  
** Rise sent a picture **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]  
**_[sent [ITPersonaSquad.png]]_ **[I’m trying to sneak around but I’m dummy...]**

**[Quick! Act Natural! *acts super unnatural*]** _THEY HAVE 8 PERSONA USERS?!_

**Author's Note:**

> i will be honest, i wanted to try and do yosuke (and teddie's) proper typing style.
> 
> however. it is late. their typing styles are garbage. i tossed doing them properly out the window. i hope you still enjoyed, even without their styles being Like That.
> 
> ... i just wanna thank the persona group chat for helping me come up with most of the usernames. brilliant. thank you


End file.
